New life new love nnew hope
by FloFlower1730
Summary: Tenten's new at KMPS and has a big secret to hide. But that's what makes her interesting... or so a certain hyuuga thinks whole Summary inside Major NejiTen Minor NaruHina ShikaIno KibaTema and very slight OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

New Life new love new hope

New Life new love new hope

Summary: Tenten is new at the KMPS (Konoha Music Private School) and no one knows why... that's because she doesn't sing or says she can't play any instruments… She has a big secret and a horrible past to hide. But that's what makes her interesting… or so Neji Hyuuga thinks.

Couples: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaTema slight OCOC

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS: Hey guys it's me Wolora or now GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS but If you review and the name is to long for you call me Lolo-chan**** or green-chan/-san or any other suffix you like **

**Lee: You're new Pen name is very ****youthful**

**Green-chan: I know it has Green in it… now Lee please do the disclaimer or I shave of you eyebrows.**

**Lee:**** No not my youthful eyebrows alright…. GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS-chan doesn't own me or any other character in this story… We all belong to Kishimoto-sama except the fangirls and Tenten's best friend Beniko they are Oc's by GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS-chan**

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS:**** I'll draw them and upload them on deviantart**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Dialog"

Normal Text

**A/N**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Self**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Tenten's PoV

I was on my Way to my first day at the KMPS… or better the place I have to stay till I finish school. It was a private boarding school. Oh joy… "I hope my roommates are nice and don't ask about my past or something like that… Because if they do I'll kill them." I mumbled.

"You can't cause If you do you'll end like Yuki-chan did" smirked Beniko Tenten's best friend and sister. She had blood red hair, black highlights and strange red eyes. Her bangs were covering the right half of her face and her left ear. She wore her hair in a middle high ponytail. She wore a black Tube top with a blood red streak that actually looked like blood. She wore a black skirt with a red belt and red tulle at the bottom. She wore black 2inch pumps. She wore black eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara and red lipgloss. As accessories she wore red star earrings and matching necklace. She wore a red fishnet that began at her right shoulder and ends before the fingertips. "Niko-chan I'm not a girl stop calling me Yuki-chan….And by the way I told them that I was defending myself because He wanted to play Michael Jackson" defended Yuki himself. He was mine and Beniko's best friend since childhood. He had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue muscle shirt and baggy shorts. He wore blue converse and had a blue fishnet on his left shoulder.

We were sent to this school because of yuki's self defending scene… the teacher asked us about our pasts and Yuki erm sent him into the hospital… and he still lays in coma…

My hair auburn was in two twin buns I didn't wear any makeup or jewellery. I wore a black green tank top, on which was printed"Rebel" in green letters, and camouflage baggy shorts. I had a green fishnet top, under the tank one, which went down to my wrists. I wore camouflage converse. We made our way into the school and to the principal's office. Everyone was looking at us… maybe because we were new and we didn't look like rich and snobby… We rather look like rebels to the others… but that's what we are Rebels…_ 'they look at us like we are aliens I guess because that's a private school and costs lot of money they expect people that are clothed like them' _I looked at the others and didn't see someone coming my way and we bumped into each other. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going" I smiled and looked at the girl I stumbled in. she had black purplish hair that was in two low ponytails she had almost white eyes which had a tint of lavender. She wore a sky blue neck holder top and a black skirt. She wore sky blue 2inch pumps and a sky blue fishnet glove without fingers on her left hand. She didn't wear make up or jewellery. I could tell by the way she looked she was a rebel, too.

"Oh no I was distracted by something. " She said with a quiet voice

"Or rather someone like Naruto hm?" asked a girl with pink hair and jade green eyes

"Shut up no one asked you" I retorted

She wore a mini skirt and a skirt both black and she wore pink pumps she wore more makeup than clothes and wore expensive looking jewellery.

"Oh fuck off Rebel" she smirked thinking that was the best comeback ever

I only smirked

"Fuck off SLUT" and stuck my tongue out to her.

She only grumbled, snapped and she and her minions stombed away.

"You okay?" I asked the girl

"Yes by the way I'm Hinata and that bitch was Sakura the school slut… you're new here aren't you?" she smiled

"Yes I am… my sister and her pretty boyfriend over there too" I chuckled

"IAM NOT HER/ HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" they screeched

"Yeah" I chuckled

"I would be overjoyed if you eat with me and my friends at lunch… we will be on the roof of the school" she smiled

"Ok I'll come and bring these two lovers here too" I pointed to Yuki and Beniko who both blushed

"Well see ya" she grinned

"NOW LET'S GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE" I yelled hyper.

We went there and were greeted by the secretary who was a black headed woman with dork eyes and a pig on her lap… She said "Oh you must be the new students Tenten and Beniko Kunai and Yuki Kaze Go in and don't be scared she only looks mean"

We went in and I said"Hello Tsunade-sama long time no see. Don't worry you'll figure out who we are… We need our schedules, dorm numbers and locker numbers"

"Okay here you are Tenten Kunai you are in class music A, class room 001 in the south wing, which only holds 8 persons with you only the bests. And you other two are in Class music B class 569 in the north wing. Tenten your Dorm number is 1 you should get the green room. And you other two go to dorm 2 Room 128 and 129. Tenten Your locker will be number 10 in your class room and you other two have Locker 128 and 129" "Erm Tsunade-sama why I get more than them?" I wondered

"Because you have the best marks in music only A's don't you? Although your teacher said you don't sing or say you can't play instruments."

"Erm You know that we only go to this school because we won't be accepted by other schools?" I asked

"I know and because you are rich… now you are dismissed"She smiled obviously she drunk alcohol.

We went outside and got our stuff. We found out that Dorm 1 was a huge building with 5 levels and the biggest dorm. Err found out that between Dorm 1 and 2 were 20 minutes walk.

"Well I go back to my dorm to look at my room bye"

I said bye to Yuki and Beniko

"Bye Tenten-nee-chan" said Beniko and Yuki only nodded.

I was back ate Dorm one and went inside the lobby. Wow it was huge. There was a table for 8 persons and 4 big couches in front of a big plasma TV

'_**This school sure has **__**too much money'**_ my inner stated

'_Oh Inner you're back from your vacation how was it' _I talked to my inner.

A blonde girl came into my view. She had her long hair open and wore a black fedora hat. She had radiating blue eyes and wore a little bit eyeliner and mascara. She wore a purple tube top and a purple skirt. She wore black converse and a fishnet that went from her right shoulder to her right elbow.

"Oh hi and welcome to the dorm of Music class A… I'm Ino Yamanaka and who are you?" she asked me

"I'm Tenten Kunai I'm new here… Tsunade-sama said I got the green room." I smiled back

'_Wait a minute? Yamanaka Ino…'_

I knew that name from somewhere

"TENNY?" she asked

"Ino-chan" I smiled

'_Alright no need for the smile facade' _I thought

We hugged and Ino suddenly yelled

"Shika, Kiba, Tema take a look at our new classmate"

"Too loud Ino" I mumbled while wondering why I wasn't deaf.

"Troublesome woman" I knew that voice

"For once I'll have to agree with you Shikamaru" I knew that voice too

"Awww shut up you two… Ino-chan isn't that troublesome only loud." A female voice said.

" HURRY UP…." She screeched as 3 persons entered the room.

One looked quiet lazy with dark orwn eyes and his hair up so his head looked kinda like a Pineapple. He wore a black shirt and brown baggy shorts he wore black Vans.

Next to him was a boy with messy brown hair and wolf like eyes he had red triangles unde his eyes. He wore a brown muscle shirt and brown shorts he also wore black vans.

After him was a girl wth dark blonde hair in 4 ponytails. She wore no make up and no jewellery. She wore a black fishnet over her shoulders and a black tube top. She wore a black skirt with black tulle at the end. She also wore black converse.

They looked at me than back at ino than back at me with their eyes as wide as saucers they screeched at me "YOU ARE…"

**CLIFFHANGER**

**So that's my new story I hope you enjoy… **

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

New Life new love new hope

Summary: Tenten is new at the KMPS (Konoha Music Private School) and no one knows why... that's because she doesn't sing or says she can't play any instruments… She has a big secret and a horrible past to hide. But that's what makes her interesting… or so Neji Hyuuga thinks.

Couples: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaTema slight OCOC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS****: Konnichi wa minna**

**Today we have ****Tenten as our guest hehe…**

**Tenten: hey guys… Wow a story about me…. That's really rare**

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS: I know but I fed up with all the stories about Sakura…. I HATE SAKURA!!!.... The most stories are about Sasuke and Sakura… ugh I hate them they are just so just so….. Argh…. **

**Tenten: Why did you write a story about me and not Hinata or Ino?**

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS: Because you are, my favourite girl and KICK ass hehe**

**Tenten: wow thank you… but why s this story about Neji and me**

**Lee: Because you are youthfully meant for each other**

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS: He's right… for once**

**Tenten: -blushes-… Green-chan DOES not own us… okay she DOES Own Yuki and Beniko…**

**GReeN-PuNK-PRiNCeSS: And the fangirls**

**All 3: NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dialog"

Normal Text

**A/N**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Self**_

(Translation)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-Recap-**

They looked at me than back at Ino than back at me with their eyes as wide as saucers they screeched at me "YOU ARE…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"NEW!!!" They screeched

Ino and me sweatdropped

"No… I mean Yes… but did you 4get me… That's mean Shika, Kiba and Tema… at least Nono-chan recognised me" I pouted and looked at the mad Ino She still doesn't seem to like the name huh?!?

Temari grinned and glomped me "Tenniee-chaaaaaan"

"Hi there little girl" smirked Shikamaru patting my head. I pouted he only made fun of me because I'm a girl and girls aren't' as big as boys. By the way I'm older then Shikamaru.

"Hey don't get to cocky about it you know how Tennie is when she… gets mad…" cringed Kiba. I only grinned. Ino asked me which room I had and I answered" Ino you blonde, no offence Temari (**A/N and any other blondes reading my story)** I already told you it was the green one." After I said that a deep voice behind me said "Hn" I turned around and saw a girl…. Erm I mean boy with long coffee brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata. He wore a black shirt and ripped jeans. He also wore pink pumps as foot wear…. Jk He wore black Vans alright (**A/N: Don't kill me Neji)** behind him stood Hinata and some blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He had whiskers at his cheeks. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue shorts. At his feet were blue converse and orange fishnets that went to his knee. I said hi to Hinata ad introduced myself "Hi I am Tenten Kunai 18 years old and the new kid… But I guess because of Tema-chans and Ino-chans yelling you already know" The blonde boy said "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo. You already seem to know Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Tema-chan, Kiba-teme and Shika-teme. By the way this is Neji Hyuuga your roommate I suppose" I eyed the girl-look-alike again "You may wonder why all of us girls have to share with the boys…Let's just say our second headmaster…. Is a perv" Ino sweatdropped and I grinned "Wait this is a boy" While pointing to this Neji guy. They only laughed and this Neji glared at me Shikamaru said "How troublesome. I share the purple and dark green room with Ino, Naruto-baka shares the sky blue and orange one with Hinata and Kiba-baka the brown and turquoise with Temari and you will share the black and green one with Neji"

'_**That means we got to share with that effin hot Hyuuga guy yay'**___'_What? He is not that Hot… Edward Cullen is way hotter'_ The next thing I knew was that Temari-chan and Ino-chan dragged me up to a big elevator _**'This school really has Too much money' **_sweatdropped at my inner and Temari spoke up "We'll bring you to you room and then up into the rehearsal room so we can prepare for Christmas eve." I looked at her "What do you mean?" and Ino answered2 Well we are going to sing at Christmas Eve just like in former times." I looked at the floor 2But I can't sing anymore when you went away I lost my voice and now I sound horribly… except under the shower… well that's what Niko-chan and Yuki-chan say" suddenly Hinata appeared behind me with the boys in the back carrying my suitcases. Then came a ping and we went into the elevator Neji put out a key put it into a hole next to the 4th floor and tipped an the 4. "We have to use the keys because of our fans and anti-fans they would be able to get into our rooms if we don't secure everything…" Naruto explained sweatdropped _**'We're getting spoiled in here…. We don't like getting spoiled'**_ pouted my Inner we heard a pling and the door opened. "Well here we are this is the green and black room Neji you may show our little Tennie here where everything she needs is… We go prepare the rehearsal room Neji show her the way when you two finished" grinned Temari while the boys put my suitcases in the entrance and Neji again took his key and opened the door this time but not after typing some number in a machine when it refused to say it was right Neji cursed and asked me "When's your birthday?" I answered "9th of March why?" and he responded „because to make us safer…."He said and I grinned" From fans or anti-fans?" he looked at me and said "No from Ino and Naruto's loudness. We have a number system that opens the door with a code. And I had the number 101 because I'm the number one in this class and my birthday is the third of July and three plus seven equals ten… so now we have the number 222" He said and typed in the number. The door opened and both of us each took two of my suitcases and went in. we put the suitcases down again and I looked around. We were now in some sort of living room and it was huge. Heck it was gigantic _**'Wowzerz our room in the last school was littler than the living room here' **_I was shocked the room was in an Asiatic style. The walls were made of rice paper, eight black stripes went horizontal and after every 20 inch there was one black stripe vertical. The floor was black. A big plasma TV was on the north wall and in the middle of the room was a black couch that stood on top of a green carpet. On the couch were 2 bamboo green pillows with the kanji for music on it. In front of the couch was a glass-table. On the west wall were 2 doors one of them was the one that led to the elevator and we will learn about the other one. In each of the corners stood a green pot with bamboo in it. I looked at the east wall and saw a window there and a door. At the south wall too was a door. (**A/N: The doors were the sliding style)** My jaw was on the floor it looked awesome! He only snickered as my eyes began to shine. Then he said"Hn" and I translated it into a "come on I'll show you the next room" I said "okay" and he looked at me stunned "You understood that?" I answered"Aa" and smirked He smirked back and we went through the door on the east wall. They came into a room that seemed to be the kitchen it also was styled in Asia style. They took another door and came into what seemed to be a big spa a sauna, a Jacuzzi and a really big bathing tub "Wow" I said my jaw again at the floor. "Hn"

(You do that a lot don't you) I smiled and said "Think so… come on show me the next room" He snickered and said " Come one we got to get to the west wing" He took my hand and dragged me back into the living room and then through the door next to the entrance. We got into a room where two black desks with green chairs, on the desks stood a green and a black laptop. Neji said"Well let's go to the south wing now" and again took my hand to go with me to the last wing. We got in there and first got into the bedroom it was huge there in the corner stood the king sized bed for two and the walk-in closet and there is the door to the biiiiiiiiiig bathroom….. Wait bed for two? One bed for two persons….. SHIT! "Erm Neji?" I only got a "HN" (Yes we got to share that bed) I groaned and we took my suitcases and put them into the room. He gave me a key. "You need that to go back in here don't you?" I only grinned and we went to the elevator again this time to go to the fifth level. It made pling and they went into the brown room. On the walls were either mirrors or a window and next to the entrance was a couch. On the side stood some instruments. "Wooooow" I sat down on the couch in between Ino and Temari who asked "okay Naruto, Hina, Neji which songs are you performing this evening? " "Happy X-mas and Happy New year" laughed Naruto Ino grinned" Okay We will sing Jingle Bells Rock and Greatest Time of year… oh yes and the girls will sing All I want for Christmas…" and Neji said "We need something to make the change more fluently…." And Naruto smiled "Then two of us will sing Fairytale of New York." Neji said "Tenten and I will do that…why because I said so HN." (Ha-ha suckerz)

"Don't you think that's mean?" They looked at me with the WTF-She-understood-what-he-said-look. I sighed "Yes I understood…. Now let's practise… We practised and they told my m voice was greater than ever.

----Time Jump----

It was the evening of the show and every class held their thing… we had a concert backstage I just told no and Temari that I won't put on a dress. But they forced me and soon Hinata, Naruto and Neji went onto the stage… Hinata was clad in a red dress that was bell sleeved and had this white fur stuff at the outlines. She had light make up on and her hair was in two low ponytails. She wore red ballerinas. Naruto wore a red t-shirt and black shorts. As footwear he wore black converse. Neji also wore a red shirt and black shorts but he wore red Vans. They all wore this red Christmas caps. After a short introduction they began with Hinata singing the lead voice:

So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The war is so long  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so happy Christmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun"

The crowd cheered and they went on with their next song this time Naruto and Hinata sang the song together

"No more champagne  
and the fireworks are through  
Here we are, me and you  
Feeling lost and feeling blue  
It's the end of the party  
And the morning seems so grey  
So unlike yesterday  
Now's the time for us to say...

Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I

Sometimes I see  
How the brave new world arrives  
And I see how it thrives  
In the ashes of our lives  
Oh yes, man is a fool  
And he thinks he'll be okay  
Dragging on, feet of clay  
Never knowing he's astray  
Keeps on going anyway...

Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I

Seems to me now  
That the dreams we had before  
Are all dead, nothing more  
Than confetti on the floor  
It's the end of a decade  
In another ten years time  
Who can say what we'll find  
What lies waiting down the line  
In the end of eighty-nine...

Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
Happy new year  
Happy new year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I"

Both Hinata and Naruto went off the stage and Neji stood there. I observed him singing

"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you

Got on a lucky one  
Came in at ten to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So Happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time

When all our dreams come true"

That was my cue and I walked to the stage the crowd looked at me. I wore a sleeveless red dress with this white fur stuff at the outlines and red 4 inch high heels. Ino and Temari let my hair that cascaded down my shoulders to my waist down and put on make up black eyeliner and mascara, red eye shadow and red lipgloss. I had put on red hoop earrings and a red necklace. I also had put on the red cap and red arm warmers, I couldn't risk that someone finds out that… Well the song began more cheerful and I danced across the stage and around Neji and sang with a beautiful voice that surprised even me.

"They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome"

I smiled as he sang on

"You were pretty  
Queen of New York City"

I dropped a curtsey and smiled into the audience  
and then sang on

"When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night"

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day"

I swirled happily around just to stop then I looked at him like I was mad"

"You're a bum  
You're a punk"  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed "

I narrowed made my eyes to be only slits and sang on.

"You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot"

He went to the left side of the stage and I walked to the right side while I sang pouting

"Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last"

"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day"

He sang pouting

"I could have been someone"

and Ino and Temari sang with me as Background singers:

"Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you"

Then he sang looking at the side avoiding my eyes

"I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you"

I smiled an ran across the stage to hug him and we sang together

"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas Day"

Neji enjoyed the clapping that was made by the students and went off the stage.

Temari and Ino already stood on the stage. Ino had her long blonde hair in one low loose bun and also the cap on. She wore a red top and a white skirt. She had used the same make up as me and the same jewellery. As foot wear she wore white4 inch high heels.

Temari had her hair in two braids. She also wore the same jewellery and make up as me and Ino and the red cap. She wore a white t-shirt and a red skirt and as footwear white ballerinas.

The boys both had the red caps on and wore a red shirt and black shorts. They both wore black Vans as foot wear.

Kiba went to the drums and sat down. Ino picked up her bass guitar Shika went to the keyboard and Temari and I took our guitars. I shouted into the micro

"We are complete and that for Christmas… Merry Christmas every one" first Shikamaru began playing the intro and then we others began to play our drums and guitars. I began to sing

**(A/N: in the brackets are ****Ino and Temari singing)**

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring  
Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the Jingle hop has begun

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell rock

(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock)

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock

The jingle bell rock  
That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah)  
Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

how's that for a Christmas song? "

And the crowd cheered. We looked at each other and began the next song.

"There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

We can get all cosy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah"

The boys bowed and went down the stage we put our instruments to the side while Hinata went back onto the stage. Ino Temari and Hinata turned around and I began to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You"

They turned around and we all swing our hips with the music. Ino sang

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own"

Then Temari sang:

"More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby"

and Hinata contuniued

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight"

and again Temari grinned:

"Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby "

Ino sang

"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere "

And I continued

"And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air "

Hinata sang her part of the bridge.

"And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing "

And Temari ended the bridge with

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly yeah... "

And all four of us sang on:

"Oh We don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all We're asking for  
We just want to see our babies  
Standing right outside our doors  
Oh We just want you for our own  
More than you could ever know  
Make our wish come true  
Baby all we want for Christmas is...  
You

All we want for Christmas is you... baby"

The boys came from backstage and the crowd cheered for us as we bowed.

**That's th end for now.. you now I've got a huge writers block at the moment and my mind is on twilight, ouran high school host club and Ludwig Kakumei all the time…**

**I love all three of them –smiles cutely-**

**Well the one's who review will get a cookie… self made of course**


	3. Chapter 3

New Life new love new hope

Summary: Tenten is new at the KMPS (Konoha Music Private School) and no one knows why... that's because she doesn't sing or says she can't play any instruments… She has a big secret and a horrible past to hide. But that's what makes her interesting… or so Neji Hyuuga thinks.

Couples: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaTema slight OCOC

RATING NOW CHANGED TO M FOR SAFETY AND PROPABLY LEMON

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Lexa: It's been a loong time hasn't it??... well school's been a pain in the ass and Well yeah I spend time with my first boyfriend ever(I'm soo happy)**

**Ten: Wow the world's ended Lexa's got a boyfriend...**

**Lexa: What are you trying to say that I'm UGLY... or even worse..... not.... good?**

**Ino: Are you on sugar or something**

**Lexa: Sugar and caffeine.... or whatever the spelling of it is...**

**Tema: I'll do the disclaimer before Lexa wreckes her computer...(in the beackground: Lexa's hugging her computer sobbind don't worry Carry I won't kill you"....)**

**Ino: wait a minute... did Lexa gave her Cmputer a name#?**

**Tema: When Ino doesn't say her sentence I can't say mine... it doesn't make sence then..... you have to hear it together....**

**Hina:Lexa doesn't own anything... except the plot and computer............**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten's P.o.V

As I said. We went backstage again and changed into other clothes. There was going to be a huge party at the gym. Ino decided to pick our clothes... for some unknown reason, for me that is, she told us to wear Hinata she picked out a white bikini with spaghetti straps and normal bottoms. over it she wore a floor lenght darkblue gown. The gown's slevves flew to Hinata's ellbow and had silver outlines. The dress had a slit that went to hinata's mid-igh, something she clearly was uncomfortable with and the outlines of this part of the dress were also silver and went up to her... ahem and seperated into many silver little ponits allover the dress. Hinata wore darkblue 6inch high opentoe heels. She wore light pink liploss, darkblue eyeliner and shadow and black mascara. For jewellery she wore dark blue and silver earrings that came down in droplets and a darkblue necklace with the letter 'H'. Her hair was fowing freely to her back.

Ino herself wore a baby blue one shoulder bikini with the usual bottoms. Over it she had taken on a one shoulder pruple dress that went to her mid-tigh and had black dots all over it. Right under her boobs she had a black tight sash bound that went to her waist(**If that sentence didn't make anysense excuse me.. it's very hard for a german girl to think english at half past eleven pm). **As footwear she wore 8inch purple open toe heels.

Ino wore light purple lipgloss and purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. For jewellery she wore purple dot earrings that had about 6 dots that went smaller with each dot and a purple necklace with the letter 'I' Her hair was in her usual high ponytail put it was welled a little bit.

Temari was forced into a turqoise neck-halter bikini with the usual bottoms. She wore a red dress that went to her knee. it was also neck-holder and went tightly to her waist were it began to flow freely. The wore red 5 inch heels that would kill her for make up Ino had putten on some red eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara and red lipgloss. Temari's hair was down. She wore red feather earrings and a red necklace with a 'T'

And as for me... Ino had given me a Strapless chocolate brown bikini with the usual bottom.

She gave me a grey short kimono likely dress. it showed much cleavage but stopped right were the bikini started. A black broad obi like belt, was put under my... you know... and went to my waist. The dress went to my mid-tigh and it's sleeves went as it was typical for kimonos. They made me wear black 6inch heeles which strapes were wrapping around my long legs and ended in a bow. They put on black eyeliner, mascara and dark brown eyeshadow on my eyes and went with peach coloured lipgloss for my lips. They FORCED me to wear silver hoop earrings and to let my hair get straightened. it was really curly towards the end you know?. Then Ino grinned proudly and went to her bag to get out a silver necklace with a 'T' on it and gave it to me. "We got it made for the case that we'd ever meet again." she grinned. I nodded as I took in on. I looked at the others. They were all beautifull as godesses and I felt so jealous. Me the plain, tomboy Tenten was for once jealous at girls.

"You look... like goddeses... you all three.. I don't know i my Ego can put up with that and not runaway on the party when every look will be going straight to you." The others stared at me wide eyed. Tema chuckeled "No Twenny" a nickname she used when she wasn't in shock or something "The looks are going to look straight or you!!". Hinata smiled "Yes... you look beautiful Tenten-s" she broke off reminding herself not to call me -san "-chan".

"You are jealous of us? We sould be the jealous ones. If we look like goddeses you look like a godess model... Why do you hide your figure in baggy clothes?" she asked. "Because I'm plain."I shrugged. Ino scoweled" Look at yourself nd say that once more" She turned the body-sized mirror to me. I looked at my reflection and started to question myself who that overly beautyfull godess was. "You not plain you see? I would die to have your boobs and your waist and you hips and you legs.. !!!" Ino whined forward as ever.

We heard a knocking on the door. "Oi Are you ready you troublesome women?"

Ino giggled and opened the door. The boys stepped in and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Kiba was the first one to recover"Wow... Temari you look.... swesome" Temari blushed as Kiba offered her his arm but took it gracefully. Ino and Hinata giggled.

Troublesome beautiful women" Shikamaru smiled towards Ino and strehed his hand out. She took it blushing."Oi Hinata-chan you look beautiful" grinned Naruto. He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him both laughing. "Tenten-san you look... wow " Neji seemed to be out of word. I smiled. "Thank you Neji-san. Looks like were the only ones left."

He smiled. I saw him smirk before but not smile. His smile just made him more handsome.

He offered me his arm just like Kiba had done to Temari and I took it as we went through the warmness of our surroundings and to the school's own club.

Neji's P.o.V.

We had finished dressing and went to pick up the girls. Shikamaru knocked on the door and yelled "Oi are you ready you troublesome women?" We heard giggling from inside and the door went open. We stepped into the room and our jaws went straightly to the door. Infront of us stood four godesses. I stared at the girl in the grey Kimono-like dress... Wait a minute that is Tenten. She looks like a freaking model. These long slender legs that seemed to end in nirvana were accenteed by her black highheels. And her dress hugged her curves really tightly. The next thing I knew was that The Dobe had dragged out my cousin and Tenten and were alone in the room. I began to talk "Tenten-san you look..." I was speechless "wow" She smiled at me and I thought I was in heaven. Such a beautiful being a human? not in one thousand years. "thank you Neji-san" she said in her melodic voice... Why am I noticing this now? maybe because normally she is dressed like a tomboy and talks like one. I offered her my arm with a smile and she drew in a breath. She took it and went thorugh the schoolyard to the school's club. owned by the so called Akatsuki.

Tenten's P.o.V.

We went into the club called 'Red clouded dawn. It was a huge place. There was a stage with instruments and I grinned. There were couches on the walls and in little groups and a bar. I saw Niko and Yuki and tugged Neji with me to greet them. "Niko-chan, Yuki-kun good evening" Beniko raised a brow and asked me "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" I smiled and answered "Don't ask me... ask Ino-chan" Yuki looked taken aback. "Ino's here? does that mean that shikamaru and the other are here too?" I nodded and grinned "Yup" Yuki is Ino's cousin by the way. "This is Neji Hyuuga... erm he's kinda.. my roommate" I blushed and Niko grinned knoingly. "Neji, this are Beniko, my twin sister and her boyfriend(insert protesting by Beniko and rolling eyes from Yuki) Yuki, he's Ino's cousin..." Neji nudged me and nodded his head to the ceiling over Niko's and Yuki's head. "Nikooooo Yukiiii you just have to kiss" I grinned and Yuki raised a brow" Why should we do this?" I pointed my finger to the mistletoe over their heads. They looked at eachother and Niko flushed a bright red. Yuki smiled at her cupped her face lovingly grabbed her waist with the other hand while she put her hand at his neck. Their faces neared and their eyes closed. Now they were kissing ans Niko seemed to deepen the kis... and they made out...

After they parted for air Yuki whispered into Benikos ear tha he loved her and she blushed again. "Come on Tenten let them have their privacy" murmured a voice into my ear and I blushed even brighter than Beniko. I didn't notice how close he became. One of his arms was slung round my waist while the other was stuffed in his pocket." Tenny... oni-san... he's here" As Niko said that I truned around grinning "As long as SHE isn't here It doesn't really matter"

"But what if he" Yuki murmured something like "Tell him you don't want to and stay here with me". Neji and I walked away from the two lovebirds and I saw something I can't stand. There was Sakura bullying a poor kid.

"Neji... let's help him" I said and motioned to the boy. He shook his head "He'll get annoying" I lokked at him "Please let's help him... I know what it feels like to bullied!! You know he could kill himself becaus of it" Neji said "He's used to it" I hissed at him "So you think... Wait here for moment" I said as I told him to sit down on a couch in front of the stage. He nodded and sat down. I hurried away in search after Ino Temari Shikamaru and Kiba. When I found them I told them what happened and they nodded. "Twenny why don't we play the song?" asked Temari "That's what I wanted to ask you... Shika they don't have a keyboard here... but you still could use the Cello" He nodded. We went to a guy with blue skin blue hair and to be honest. He looked like a fish.(Blubb) "I'm sorry are you one of the people owning this place?"

He answered "Yes why?" Temari said "Kisame we want to play a song" He grinned "Ah so she's the new one "He began to check me out and the others rolled their eyes."Kisame!" hissed Kiba Kiba chuckeled "Only kidding... you may go up the stage" We nodded and went onto the stage.

"Ahem could we please get your attention.... I walked around a little and noticed that there was bullying" We could her some people saying that this was normal for a highschool and I saw Sakura still bullying this guy. "It's not highschool. bullying is a more than serious topic. It could make someone kill their selves... HARUNO SAKURA LET HIM BE!" Everyone turned to her and started laughing at me I could hear someone yell "The new girl has a crush on LEE" I sighed"Guys please bullying is serious. And it really can end in suicide. It doesn't matter if you don't like someone because their ugly a geek or WHATEVER! it hurts. There was sometime ago when Kiba Tem and I were bullied in school... and thse two"I nodded to Ino and shikamaru "rescud us. But still we knew someone that made suicide because of bullying!" Sakura yelled "So that's not our problem" I yelled at her "OH YES IT IS!" "Now if you please would listen... and Haruno let go of him and let him live his live"

The people laughed at us.

I nodded to the others. I began to play my guitar and Kiba began also playing his drums. as I began to song the first verse Shikamaru began to play on the cello.

I began to sing while smiling weakly at Temari. This part was meant for her.

"No one sits with her, she doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of her,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause her pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate her or want her to die,  
But maybe she goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or she comes back to school with a gun at her side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved her life"

We all played at the same time and stopped as Temari and Ino sang to getehr with me

"Heroes are made when you make a choice" while singing this Kiba begn to play again and we went onto the chorus where everyone of us played our instruments full force.

"You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right"

We again played all together. and I went on to my part of the story

"No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,"

As I sang the next line I put up my arm an let the sleeve fall to my ellbow. I hear gasps as I looked away from the crowd. My arm was full of cut scars and new cuts.  
"She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,"

Now I looked straight to the crowd

"Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made"

we repeated the procedure of all playing a note together letting it slip and Kiba began again drumming

"Heroes are made when you make a choice"

And again we played together full force.

"You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right"

Again we played together asn I looked back to Kiba.

"No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life"

"Heroes are made when you make a choice"

"You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right"

Now only Kiba did the beat and Shikamaru had stood up and put the cello away. He stood next to me and began to rap. Temari and I looked to the side on the verge of crying.

"Little Kankurou was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  
And like that a life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem.  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?  
Now it's our time to pick a side.  
So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen.  
So lets wake up, change the world  
Our time is now."

We continued our playing again as I sung the chorus and Shikamaru rapped "Our time now" in between (**Shikamaru is brackets xD)**

"You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life  
You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's ri-ight..."

After that We began to play our instruments full force again and let the music slip slowly away.

"Thanks for the attention" We bowed and I saw everyone helpin the guy. When we put the instruments away we went to the couches where Neji still sat but now with Hinata and Naruto sitting with him.

Neji looked at me apologetally(**Or whatever the freaking spelling is**)

I shook my head signylling for him to forget it.

"Let's go to the V.i.P area." grinned Naruto

"The what?" I asked

Ino told me tht" It's only for us... it' huge and awesome...Not even the teachers are allowed to go there... The only ones are us, the owners and the waiters." I nodded.

They led me to a door. "Who the fuck is it?'" Was heard after Naruto knocked

Temari sighed "Stop cursing so much Hidan... open the door." The door opened and infront of stood a tall man with sliver blonde hair pulled back. He had weird purple eyes and wore something similar to this Kisame-guy. They both wore black clothes with red clouds all over them. He nodded at all of them but stopped me "Do I know you?" Ilooked at him and Temari answered for me "No you don't she's new" Hidan frowned"That's not what I meant you look....familiar" I shrugged. He also did and let me went into a red room. There was a music station and a hot tub and plant... Wait a hot tub?!?So that's what the bikinis are about. in the middle of the hot tub was a table. We heard knocking on the door and their stood a blonde guy that looked like ino... But i won't tell her that she'll kill me. He asked us what we wanted. The others ordered all sorts of alcoholic drinks. I looked at the menue and ordered guy nodded and closed the door. The others took of their dresses/clothes. Everyone was in swimming clothes. I sighed and dressed out of my dragged Shikamaru into the hot tub and next to her. Kiba and Temari shrugged and sat on the the other edge of it. Hinata and Naruto also sat down in one edge and Neji and I tokk the last one. The waiter came back and handed us our drinks. We nodded in thanks. and he suddenly began to grin at Ino. I looked around and found out that over all our heads were misletos except for Ino's and shikamarus....

"Ino... Truth or Dare" "DARE!" I grinned"I dare you to kiss Shikamaru" Ino grinned back" but you have to kiss Neji... the tradition of mistle toes... oh and Hina-chan and Naruto-baka too (insert death glare by Neji) and Tema-obaa-chan (insert Temaris deathglare.. of DOOOOOOM)and Kiba-baka have to kiss too" I rolled my eyes.I wathced as the others began to lean closer to their partners and Suddenly my head was turned to Neji gently and my lips were occupied by his. I leaned in and he soon went over my lips with his tongue asking for entry. I opened my mouth shyly and the make-out fest began. I could taste the traces of beer he had been drinking.

When we had to part for oxygen. We looked at the others. Ino and Shikamaru still making out Kiba and Temair in the same state I was in and Naruto grinning while hinata smiled blushing fire-red."Ino Shikamaru stop right now before you choose to get kinky!!" The two parted blushing. All the boys had their arms around their girls waist.

Ino said"Let's play spin the bottle" I nodded and trunk the last bit of my stated"Rules the same as always" Shikamaru, Kiba Ino and I nodded. "the rules are like this: Boy on Boy or oy on Girl can choose wether they make out or peck on the lips. The peck hast to last 10 seconds while you have to make out a minute long" explained Kiba and Ino added "Though girl on girl have to make out" We had played it with these rules everytime when we were younger.

The other three shrugged and I put the bottle on the table and began to spin. I faked a whine as it landed on Ino. She stuck her tongue out and we laughed. We leaned in and made out... just like in former times while playing this game. When the minute was over we laughed at the others' epressions. Shikamaru looked bored with slight jealousy in his eyes. Kiba and Temari were laughing their heads off. Naruto was laughing while Hinata blushed. And Neji. He just sat there with an eybrow raised lookin at us. Also jealousy in his eyes. I sat back down next to him and laughed. The waiter again came in and We all ordered the same as we had before. Only Ino had now ordered grape-fruit-beer.

She now took the bottle and spun it. It landed on shikamaru. Both blushed and leand into eachother. first starting with a cute shy kis on the lips but then slowly they began making out. After about 2 minutes I stopped them "What did I say about getting kinky?" They parted blushing red again Shikamaru sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Kiba. "Okay guys but not as much as the other time "I laughed in remeberance Temari and Ino laughed too. The boys glared at us and pecked eachother on the lips ten seconds long.

"Awwww Ino-chan they didn't make out like the last time" Ino fake cried " I know it's a pity isn't it" and again we rolled his eyes spun the bottle that landed on Hinata pecked her on the lips like he had done with shikamaru. Hinata blushed and spun the bottle her blush deepening as it landed on Naruto. They kissed and... made out... I had to place myself on Neji's lap so that he didn't kill Naruto. When they parted Naruto grinned licked his lips and spun the bottle only to have it landed on... Neji They pecked eachother on the lips and Neji made a gagging sund after that. I giggled. He spun the bottle mith me still sitting on his lap and it landed on me. He smirked as he cupped my cheek with the arm that wasn' at my waist and kissed me. And we made out just like before. "You tell me not to get kinky and now see what you're doing" We parted immideatly and I blushed. "Shut up Nono-chan" I spun the bottle and it landed on Tema. She already sat beside me and came a little bit closer because I didn't want to move from my awesome position on Neji's lap. We made out and as we parted everyone laughed. except Neji who had a shocked expression on his face. I laughed it seems like he wasn't usd to two hot girls making out before his eyes. Temari grinned"That beer you chose really is delicous" and we laughed. Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba They made out. I cleared my throte and they partened. We decided to stop with the game. "The song you played on the stage... did it really all happened?" We nodded. and Temari began explaining "the first part was about me. I was bullyied all the time because of a reason I don't know today. I went home every day and thought about a best wy to kill myself. I told myself I had to take the lives of my bullys. So I took a gun to school with me once. And Ino aver there saw that. She and shikamaru belonged to the popular people. She told Shikamaru and they went over to the tree I sat at and talked to me. I realized that they were nice and we started hanging out and yeah so we became friends." She grinned.

I continued "The next one was me. I had a really bad past already before this whole bullying stuff and some time I had began cutting. Eachday after I was bullyiedI locked myself into the schoolss toilet and cut me. One day it was my Birthday I had enough of everything. I had taken my grandfathers sleeping pills to end my life righbt after school. In the commonly hated school toilet... Everytime someone went in there there were dark red blood crustes. So noone went in there. Well It was my birthday as I said and I was late so I run down the halls. And Shikamaru over there was chased by Ino. We crashed into eachother and the pill stuff rolled out of my backbag. I quickly grabbed it thiking no one had seen it... apparently shikamaru had seen it and told Ino. She followed me the whole day... in anobvius way a blind dog coould've seen it. Well after school I went into my toilet cabin and was about to swallow the pills when I heard banging at the cabin door. I yelle that there were for sure ther cabins than mine. Ino yelled that I shud think over my life and then decide if it was worth dying. I threw them away opened the door and was crushed by Temari adn Ino hugging me to death. That was how I became freinds with them" I smiled at the three. Kiba spoke up "I was on the wrong side of life. Taking drugs smoking name it I did it. My big sister always told m brother, who was nine back then, lies abou me. How strong I was and intelligent. He wathced me with amusement. He was on his way outside to see me. I was smoking. Tenten, who was my neighbour back then, saw me smoking and knew my brother was on his way outside. She ran up to me and told me to be responsible nd be strong. I told her that I was strong and she told me that I wasn't people who hid behind drugs are she said. And That my brther looks up to me. And that if I really was strong I should stop this 'Shit' I looked at my brother who was about to go out the door and threw the cigarette away. My brother came up and asked me who this pretty girl was. She introduced herself an we became friends. She soon introduced me to Shikamaru Ino and Temari and yeah" We smiled at eachother. Temari sighed sadly "the last part was about my brother. He did drugs drunk alcohol got into fights. only because he was bullyied. Then he made friends with my friends and fell in love with little tenny over there. The two of them got together and my otherlittle brother Gaara and I thought that Tenten had finally shown him the right way. But... he was hitten in school. A big bully came up and beat him. He told us he was sorry got home and... "she stopped there. Temari and Ino were crying silently and I realized that I was crying too. "He shot himself" I whispered saying this. "Now that is almost 4 years ago....The last thing he told me was that I was his life. and two hours later he killedhimself. I was so sad that I began cutting again. But this tme Temari and Ino joined me " We all looked atour arms "There is even a scar with all of your initials on the back of our arms" I looked at the scar. They stopped when they went away. I didn't. By the way has anyone a knive" I said. Neji held my arm and silently fumed"No don't do that to yourself. it will only ruin you." I looked at him and he shook his head. "If you have a problem come to me I have a shoolder to cry on " He whispered silently into my ear. I looked aroun d Shikamaru was hugging Ino, Kiba Temari and Naruto hugged Hinata. All three were crying. the latter because The story is pretty sad isn't it? I hugged Neji as I cried on his my tears went away I stayed like that for a while but then Neji pulled up my chin so I was facing him. And kissed me. Yes he kissed me again. We partened. I embraced him again. We looked around. The girls had fallen asleep crying. The boys right now were drying them and returnn them to their rooms siletly saying good night to us. I sighed "Come on Neji let's go back" As I slipped out of the warm water and dried myself. I threw Neji also a towel and soon he copied my actions. I took my dress back on but wanted to walk barefoot. We said goodbye to the staff there and I nodded to a particular person. We went to the dorm and int the elevator. I pushed in our combination and we went in. "I'm going to te bathroom Neji" I said as I got my nightgown out of my room. Ino demanded me to put it on this night. And she has her way to know everything... And if she doesn't get what she wants -shudders-. I went to the big bathroom and began washing away the make up that had miracelously stayed on even when I was crying and put on the short dress. I looked the th clock it was 3 am. I sighed feeling tired but still not comfortable enough to go to sleep. I took out a knive and held it to my wrist jst as I was about tu cut it the door went open and there Stood Neji Hyuuga Shirtless in only his boxers. That was the first time I saw him in his sleeping attire because I usually fell asleep before he even chagned and he was finsihed dressing up everymorning when I woke up "Tenten. Drop. " He grwoled as I looked at him shocked. He stormed to me and ripped the knive out of my hand and threw it in some random corner of the bathroom. Next hing I knew is that I was hugging him. No he was hugging me. Wait a minute he's crying. WTF! "Don't do that to youself" He lookd at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Don't" I nodded as he picked me up and took me to bed. He murmured "Tenten... do you want to be my girlfriend?" I looked at him shocked. " I know it's awfull for someone you don't know that well and you only met a week ago to be asking you this but" I silenced him with a kiss on the lips "Yes Neji I will be your girlfriend" He grinned and kissed me again. I snuggeled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Next Day

Because of Christmas We had to eat in the school's own restaurant. And not in our rooms.. I mean showering dressing and.... erm making out with Neji I declared that it was time for more likely my stomach declared it with a loud rumble. NEji chuckeled and smirked"Let's go" We went down to the lobby to wait for the first ones were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stepped out of the elevator and declared that he wanted Ramen. Hinata giggledand told him that the propably didn't have any at the restaurant and Naruto looked like he almost started crying. As she saw that Hinata began to smile "You know what when we come back I'll make you some allright?" Naruto turned to Hinata grinned grabbed her by the wasit and spun her around with him. I laughed watching the two of them while Neji pecked Hinata on the cheek and Neji tensed even more heck he was shortly before jumping out f the seat and ripping Naruto's head of so I copied Narutos actions and pecked Neji on the cheek. Immideatly he relaxed "Let them be. Hinata is a strong girl and I don't think Naruto would ever hurt her." I whispered into his ear.

He nodded. Naruto and Hinata wished us a good morning and sat down on the couch on our left side. "I bet the last ones are Ino and Shikamaru. Ino needs a long time dressing while Shikamaru doens't want to get his ass up from the bed." bet Naruto. I grinned "Naruto it's so obvious that Kiba and Temari are later then them. Temari takes hours for her ponytails and Kiba needs a loong time to do his triangles right. And viewing the happenings yesterday they have to do it more than once." I grinned. Naruto glared at me " 20 bucks that I'm right" I nodded and the elevator door opened. I opened my hand towards Naruto wo grumbeled and Put the 20 bucks in my hand. I looked at him with my I-told-you-so-grin that I had perfected over the years.I stuffed the money in my pocket and froze. Realising something. Firstly. Ino was blushing while Shikamaru smirked... secondly they were holding hands.. and lastly they weren't arguing. I looked at them as if the world was ending. I raised my eyebrow at them and Shikamaru smirked. So something had happened. I grinned "About time" Ino giggled "I couldn't decide on..." she began but I broke her off "that's not what I meant. about time you to got together.. you don't know how long Temari and I tried to matchmake you two and nothing happened."Ino blushed a deep scarlet as Shikamaru mumbeled something in her ear. nughty naughty... They went to the couch and sat down. Ino on Shikamaru's lap. She observed me and her eyes froze at my and neji's hand clasped together. I blushed slightly as she looked at me with a smug grin. I shrugged my shoulders and heard a pling from the elevator. The door went open and outstepped Temari and Kiba holding hands. temari had her hair let down and Kiba was with out eh makeup. "You grew tired of fixing it everytime didn't you?" asked Shikamaru and Temari blushed. "So? you have a problem pine-apple boy?" Ino Kiba and I giggled/chuckeled/laughed at Temari's nickname for Shikamaru while said boy rolled his eyes. Naruto's stomach growled followed by mine which rumble war by far louder. We all laughed and went on our way to the rastaurant. Neji had his arm protectively around my waist while Shikamaru had his arm around Ino's shoulder. Kiba and Temari walked with their arms linked and Hinata and Naruto holding handy, I wonder if those two are together. Well I'll ask Hinata-chan later.

We stepped into the restaurant to see... no one there.. either we were the first or... everyone was already gone. I looked at Neji he just said "The first one Ten"... He read y mind or what? "No you said it aloud" "Oops" Tsunade came into the room with a white haired man who was obviously checking her out. "Good morning A-class. Why don't you sit down at the usual place?" She grinned. The others nodded and we walked up the staris. We were at our table where we ould see a huge row on dining tables for every stundent except us. At the end was a broad table which seemed to belong to the teachers(**Imagine it as Harry Potters great hall only their is a little room above where the 8 are sitting**). I sat down on the comfortable chair and took a menue. soon a waitress came in and said "Good morning. My name is Karin and I will be assisting you this morning" while bowing. "May I ask what you want to drink?" Naruto yelled "Coke" Karin looked at him dumbfounded "He means Coca Cola" added Hinata "I'll take an orange juice please." The waitress nodded and noted both drinks down. She looked at Shikamaru who said "Water" and Ino grinned "Pine-apple juice" which left shikamaru blushing and the rest of us laughing. "We'll have two apple-juice please" said Temari ordering for Kiba and herself. "And you Neji-kun" She said throwing herself at him. That BITCH!!! "My boyfriend and I would like to have water right Neji-KUN" I said emphazising bth boyfriend and -kun. He nodded and the devasted looking waitress noted that down. Slowly as the hall below us seemed to fill with students. A man with orange hair steppet to our table "Good morning. Due to different reasons Karin has been sent home for today so I will assistyou now instead of her." He told us bowing and set our glasses on the table. Without asking he knew who it belonged to. creepy you know.

"May I askyou what you will eat ?" He asked us and Naruto grinned "noodles please" The waiter noted that down and Hinata smiled "Make that two please" He nodded.

Ino said "The salad plate please" Shikamaru ywned"The fish-plate please" Temari smiled"Misou-soup with vegetable" while Kiba grinned"Steak" Neji sighed and said "The big sushi plate with rice for us" ordering for him and me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The others froze. The waiter left and Ino opened her mouth to ask us something but was interrupted by our principal. "May I have you attentio please" The students in the hall still talked and giggled and whatever. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" Yelled an annoyed looking woman from the teachers desk. She had Purple hair and wait... I whispered to Ino who sat next to me "Is that Anko-sensei?" Ino grinned and nodded. "She's the girs' PE and our music teacher."I nodded grinning. "Thank you Anko... We have 3 new students. two of them are in class B while one is in C. dear C students please welcome you new class-mate...Natsumi Uchiha" I groaned while hitting my head against the table. Neji Hinata and Naruto raised an eyebrow at me and the others who all looked very mad. "We'll explain that later" was all I murmured before the next name was called out "Dear Bstudents please welcome Sasuke Uchiha" Their was loud screeching from below me. Shikamaru "His fanclub is almost as big as yours Neji" and I grinned "It's only smaller because he tends to throw tomatoes at his fangirls... and then cries at the loss". "And now the last student. You may know his siblings. Well doesn't matter. Welcome Kankurou Sabakuno". "The Fuck?" screeched Temari All of the students looked up to us. and I heared three loud "Tenten?". Fuck

What will happen next? Who is Ntsumi and what have she and Sasuke to do with Tenten? Why is Kankurou alive? What will happen next... and the important of all questions... Will you review?


	4. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


End file.
